tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zakuro Fujiwara
Zakuro Fujiwara :Zakuro Fujiwara (alternatively Zacro Fujiwara) is the fifth and final member of the original Tokyo Mew Mew team. Her Mew form is Mew Zakuro and she is infused with the DNA of a Grey Wolf. She is the oldest of the original Mews (being 14-15 in Tokyo Mew Mew and 17 in Mew Mew Power) and works as a professional model and actress. Personality :Zakuro is one of the few characters in the original series to have a "darker" personality. She initially has a sort of "lone wolf" persona, refusing to join the Mew team until they come to her aid. :After joining the team, Zakuro is presented as a mature character and serves as the big sister of the group. She is regarded by many characters (especially Minto, who idolizes her) as having a calm and cool personality. Appearance :In her human form, Zakuro has dark blue eyes and long, dark purple hair that she sometimes puts in a braid. Or as Minto describes it: "long, glossy, raven hair" with "dark, intelligent, yet sensitive, sapphire-colored eyes" and "long, strong and thin legs". :Because of her career as a model, Zakuro is one of the only characters who wears the greatest variety of clothing throughout the series. When working at Café Mew Mew, she wears the standard uniform in purple with lighter pink accents. Mew Zakuro :When transformed, Zakuro's hair becomes a brighter shade of purple and her eyes a lighter shade of blue (or purple in certain colored illustrations from the manga). :Her Mewfit consists of a purple tube top with pink trim (though the trim looks white in some art or frames in the show), a pair of flared short shorts, purple thigh-high boots, and a pair of matching wrist bands. She also wears the standard arm puffs, garter, and choker in her signature purple color. In addition, Zakuro obtains the grey ears and tail of her infused animal. :Her weapon is a whip shaped like a cross (although some dubs of the series, such as the English Mew Mew Power, removed any semblance of religious imagery) that goes largely unnamed, but is sometimes referred to as the ZaCross Whip. :The main body of her weapon faintly resembles a flute. It is light purple and has pink gem-like ends (more dynamic shots of the weapon such as the first shots of her attack reveal a rose-like shape), and the horizontal portion of it is gold. At the center, where both lines perpendicularly intersect, there is a golden decal with a pink heart in the middle of it. 2020 Re-Turn This section may have spoilers for the new manga chapters. As it is still being published, this section will not be complete for a little while and will be constantly edited. Statements with a question mark may be subject to fact-checking or were posted with uncertainty. Role :(To be determined). Appearance :In 2020 Re-Turn, Zakuro's appearance does not seem to have changed all that much, as she still wears her hair the same like Retasu does. She is seen wearing a black coat with a dark colored shirt, not unlike one of her outfits from the first series. :Zakuro is still working at Café Mew Mew with her teammates, Keiichiro, Ryou, and Tasuku. Her uniform is not all that different than it was before, she now wears thin ribbon bows in her hair. Mew Form :In the new manga, Mew Zakuro's outfit is slightly altered, and is mostly similar to her previous outfit with some slight modification. It has a spiked trim similar to that of Mew Ichigo's transformation upgrade in the PS1 game, only each spike has a small hole in it, and this extends to every part of her outfit with this trim. She now has the spiky trim on all lining ends of her shorts and on her two new wristbands. :Mew Zakuro now has her hair tied up with a loose hanging bow like Mew Lettuce, and no longer has a pendant on her choker. Instead, she has an oversized light purple colored bow with a heart-shaped brooch in the middle, complete with a gold base and purple(?) gem center. Unlike in her first form, the trim is only on the bottom of the choker, not the top. :Instead of the traditional garters with fuzzy trim as seen in the original series, Mew Zakuro now has a (?) and red(?) colored plaid ribbon with a spiked purple(?) trim on her left leg. The new manga also depicts a zipper on the middle of the torso of her outfit. She has two-tone hair as well, still retaining her signature light purple color but with a section of blue hair underneath. :Mew Zakuro appears to still use her ZaCross Whip. Fanfics Another: Tokyo Mew Mew : In Whiteweaver's fanfiction, Zakuro has left the Mew Mews, now on her last year of high school, to focus on her modelling career abroad, although she still keeps in contact with the rest of the team. She has become much taller over the years, and has had her hair cut short with her bangs shoulder-length at the front and barely chin-length at the back. Mew Mew Power: Apprentice : In Mew Mew Power: Apprentice, Zakuro's name is changed to Renée Roberts and a secondary supporting protagonist. She is now eighteen years old and is shown to be kind, stoic, and strong, as well as serving as the mature voice of reason among the Mews. Since her own Mew powers are disappearing, she's taken on an apprentice Mew by the name of Pheobe Jones. Mythical Mew Mew : During Mythical Mew Mew, Zakuro is around 24 years old. She has softened a little and is more willing to open up to others. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced : Zakuro is seemingly on vacation with the other Mews during the beginning of the story. The team later discovers that the Tokyo Mew Mews have been captured and are being held hostage by the aliens. They are later freed by Natasha and Kashi and Zakuro aides in the final fight against Shinichi. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power -' Renée Roberts *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -' Drita Manaje *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Pam Fujiwara (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Pam) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) -' Shuu-Liu TengYuan (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Shuu-Liu) *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -' Sek-Lau TangYun (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Sek-Lau) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew -' Ruby Ja (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Ruby) *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -' Zakuro Fujiwara *'Mew Mew Power (French) -' Estelle-Renée Roberts *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Renée Roberts *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Romã (Pomegranate) Fujiwara (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Romã) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Zakuro Fujiwara *'Luftëtaret Mace (Albanian) -' Pam Fujiwara (Her Mew form is Mjau Pam) Gallery Zakuroscreenshot.jpg Cool.jpg Zakuro.jpg 18.jpg zakuro_fujiwara_3232.jpg 1808338112_112cb8800b.jpg 1833891487_1.jpg|Mew Zakuro chibi 268812 1247692914639 full.jpg 630px-Renee wolf.png|Zakuro with the Grey Wolf Zakuro collage.png|Zakuro Collage zakuro1.jpg|Zakuro wearing her café uniform in the OP Screen_2011-08-15_10_06_11.jpg|Zakuro with Minto Zakuro 2.jpg|Zakuro's Café Mew Mew uniform zakuro-2737657607.jpg|Zakuro modeling Zakuro grape.jpg Mew Zakuro.jpg|Zakuro with her weapon Zakuro modeling 2.jpg Zakuro2.gif mew zarco.jpg|Zakuro in manga cutezakuro.GIF|Chibi Mew Zakuro zakuro moonlight.jpg|Mew Zakuro's transformation pose Zakuro and the grey wolf.jpg|Zakuro and the Grey Wolf (made by Kaf2cute) Zakuro Head Shot 1.jpg Zakuro Mew Mark.png|Zakuro's Mew mark Mew Zakuro's Weapon 1.png|The ZaCross Whip Zakuro Outfit 2.jpg Zakuro Outfit 3.jpg Mew Zakuro Cafe Full Body.jpg|Full body café uniform Mew Zakuro Cafe Sitting.jpg Mew Zakuro Full Body Power.jpg Mew Zakuro Full Body.jpg|Mew Zakuro with Mew Mint Mew Zakuro Full Body 2.jpg|Mew Zakuro indoors Mew Zakuro Fanart (AnnikaDoll).png|Fanart by AnnikaDoll Mew Zakuro Attack 1.gif|Mew Zakuro attacking with Ribbon ZaCross Pure Pomegranate.jpg|Pomegranates Grey Wolf.jpg|Grey Wolf Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Canon Articles Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities